A wireless telecommunication carrier may deploy network nodes to multiple locations to provide continuous network coverage and communication services to customers. A network node may be linked to the core network of the wireless telecommunication carrier by a backhaul. The backhaul is a wired connection, such as a fiber optics link, that transports telecommunication and data communication traffic between the network node and the core network. However, in some instances, it may be infeasible to equip a network node with a wired backhaul to the core network as a result of geographical features, distance to the core network, or the cost of deploying a wired connection. In such instances, a wireless relay link may be established between a network node that is without a wired backhaul and a network node that is equipped with the wired backhaul to the core network. In this way, the network node with the wired backhaul may leverage the wired backhaul of the other network node to exchange telecommunication and data communication traffic with the core network.
The wireless relay link between two network nodes may be implemented with the installation of microwave communication equipment at both network nodes. The microwave equipment for a network node may include an outdoor unit (ODU) and/or an indoor unit (IDU). The ODU may be connected to a microwave antenna, and is responsible for radio frequency (RF) signal processing, the conversion of intermediate frequency (IF) signals to RF signals, and vice versa. The IDU may be responsible for performing dispatch, multiplex/demultiplex, and modulation/demodulation of communication signals. The configuration of a wireless relay link between two network nodes may be a time consuming and difficult task. For example, the configuration may involve the manual input of multiple configuration parameters into the IDUs and/or ODUs of two network nodes in order to establish the relay link between two network nodes.